Operation: MEMORIES
by Numbuh Teen
Summary: All of sector V except for Kuki have been brain washed! Fanny and Rachel give Kuki permission to befriend them before her decommissioning. Will she make them all be friends again or will she fail to do so before losing her memory as well? And will Rachel and Fanny give Kuki a surprise when Kuki claims the member of sector V are staring to remember their numbers? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first story that I'm putting up so please be nice when you review. Also if anyone wants to give me and tips for how to do things on this website that would be great because I am completely new to this website. Oh and also the way I'm doing chapters for this series is every new period or change in location will be the start of a new chapter. Now on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN KND IF I DID THIS WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE AN EPISODE.**

5

4

3

2

1

Codename: Kids Next Door

Now loading:

Kids Next Door mission

Operation:

M.E.M.O.R.I.E.S.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun on your first day of high school!" Kuki's dad half shouted just as she started to get out of the car. Her cheeks were crimson red and she prayed that no one hear that. When she was sure no one was paying any attention to her she continued walking up to the high school.

As she walked the halls she looked around to see if she could find any of her old friends. She was told by Numbuh 362 that as long as Numbuh 3 didn't tell the others about the KND she could regroup them and since they didn't remember anything she would remind/tell them that their friends. There's no way Kuki would pass up this opportunity so she kept both eyes on the kids surrounding her as she walked aimlessly through the hall way. (She already had been in the school during the summer and knew where her homeroom was so wasn't worried about that.)

She turned around the corner and ran straight in to the person from sector V she was keeping a special eye on. She had run straight into Numbuh 4, AKA Wally.

"Oh sorry Wally" Kuki said looking up at the blonde boy. He hadn't changed much in the way he dressed. Strike that he dressed the same way he did in middle school. He had on his favorite orange hoodie and blue jeans. He was still wearing his white shoes with orange strips. His hair was still in a bowl cut and his bangs cover his beautiful green (Editors note: I think their green. Right?) eyes and he had grown to be taller than her. In fact he was now the tallest of the group.

"It's ok … wait how do you know my name?" Wally questioned, as he looked the girl up and down. She was wearing a green sweatshirt and had sweatpants on. Her shoes were similar to his but had green stripes. She had her hair down she was a bit shorter than him her eyes (What color?) weren't hidden as his were and they had a certain sparkle to them and she was shorter than him. She is now the smallest of the group.

"What are you talking about silly? It's me, Kuki. We went to middle school together." She replied carefully. One slip up and Numbuh 362 would decommission her before sector V was rounded up again.

Wally thought for a second and realized that he did some what remember the girl standing in front of him. " Oh right sorry Kooks. Must just be cruddy first day nerves." He told the girl. The word that he had said to the smaller girl shocked him. Did I just call her Kooks?! Why would I call her that? He thought to himself.

Kuki had a huge smile and was blushing a little at the fact the Wally seemed to remember his pet name for her. She then told him in her perky Kuki voice. "Oh it's ok silly!"

Wally paused a bit before saying something to her. "What lunch do you have Kuki?"

Kuki just looked at him confused as if he had said something wrong. Then she remembered that he had no recollection of the last few years. She decided it would be best to act like he was just being silly so she told him what he had forgotten. "What's the matter with you today," She asked pretending she didn't know, "We had to principle set it up so we would always have the same lunch silly."

"Oh right of course," he said thinking it best to fake knowing what this girl was saying, "Wait just us?"

Kuki put her head in her palm and sighed, "No Wally all of us. You know, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Fanny, Rachel, and Patton? I know your not the smartest but really Wally come on how could you forget this stuff?" She awaited the answer ready to nod her head pretend to understand since she knew the real reason he forgot.

Wally began to shake his head and tried hard to answer Kuki without letting her know he didn't remember anything pass his 13 birthday. "Uh um I well I um," He stammered trying to find the right words, finally he found them, "I don't know I think there's just to much going on to remember" to his relief she nodded her head seemingly accepting the boys excuse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I have to get going! Can't be late for homeroom. See you in class Wally!" She said bouncing off towards her room.

"Um yeah bye." He said as his eyes followed her as she danced away. "Cruddy sheila. Making me feel stupider." He mumble as he headed to his homeroom as well.

**Ok and thats the end of the first chapter! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review and also ill be updating on random days because the only time I have inspiration for the story is when I'm in study hall and i don't have that every day so the way i update will be weird. For this series I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days. Except for the next few chapies that i already have written. Ok I'm talking to much so please review and I'll have the next few chapters up soon. Bye! :) Oh I almost forgot I need help coming up with an acronym for the title so if you could help me out that would be great! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey everyone here is the next chapter of the story! What do you think? Do you like it? I'm going to be posting the next few chapters shortly because i already have them written. It took me forever to publish this but i finally did it! Now on with the story.**

* * *

Nigel's first period:

Nigel Uno also known as numbuh one leader of the knd sector v, well former leader that is, walked in to his first period class to find an upbeat girl crazily waving her hand around to get his attention. "Why does that girl look familiar? She must be my friend if she wants me to sit with her. But why can't I remember her?" He thought as he walked over to the smiling girl.

"Hey Nigel!" The girl practically yelled.

"Hey um…", drat whats he name? He thought worried as he tried to think of her name.

"Kuki? Remember me? What is it with everyone today?" Kuki said helping Nigel because she knew he forgot her name.

"Oh right, sorry Kuki. Brain fart." He said hoping he would buy his excuse.

She just nodded and looked at him. He was dressed in the same thing he wore in middle school but he had a little bit of light brown hair starting to grow on his head. He had on his red sweatshirt and kakis and big brown boots. Which Kuki noticed still could be used as rocket boots, but she wasn't telling him that and of course he had on his famous sunglasses.

"Phew, she bought it." He thought breathing a sigh of relief as Wally had done earlier.

"So have you seen Abigail or Hoagie today? Their supposed to be in this class too I think." Kuki wondered. Knowing that he would either say who or pretend to know who she was talking about.

"Oh um no I haven't." He told her deciding it better not to make the girl any more suspicious that he didn't remember much.

"Oh," Kuki replied with a hint of sadness hidden in her voice. "Well I saw Wally today on my way to home base!" Getting happier at the mention of her crush.

"Who is she talking about?! This is going to be a long day" He thought to himself. "Oh that really cool Kuki. How is he?"

"He's good. I think. I don't know he was acting a little strange. Almost as if he forgot who I was or something." She said not knowing how numbuh 1 would react.

"Oh no what do I do?! What do I say?" He thought frantically trying to find something, anything, to tell Kuki.

Kuki realizing that he was having trouble coming up with a response decided to save him the trouble and changing the subject. "Whatever, he said it was first day jitters. I don't blame him this school is huge. If I hadn't come in over the summer and walked through my schedule I would be freaked out to the point of forgetting too."

"That was too close I think I would have fainted if she hadn't taken the pressure off me to answer her." He thought then responded to her, "Yeah I didn't come in over the summer either and I'm totally overwhelmed. I wish I had."

"Haha yep. I'm actually thanking my parents now." Kuki said as she turned her head to the opening class room door. "Abby, Hoagie come over here." She half whispered worried her teacher would yell at her.

The two teens walked over to her because like Nigel they assumed that she was their friend.

"Hey Abby. Hey Hoagie." She said to them both as they got closer to her.

"Hey …" Hoagie started to say but was cut off by the teacher.

"Ok everybody settle down and find your seats. These will be you seats for the rest of the year so make sure your in a good spot." The teacher announced as kids rushed to their seats.

Thankfully for Hoagie and Abby the teacher was calling out names. So they waited until the girls name was called so she didn't know they forgot.

"Abigail?" Called the teacher.

"Here." She replied

"Hoagie?"

"Yep."

"Kuki?"

"I'm here!" She said half shouting

"Nigel?"

"Here."

When the teacher finished taking role she started speaking to the class. "Ok now I want you all to introduce yourself to the people sitting at your desk. When you work in groups the people at you desk will always be in you group so make sure now that your sitting where you want."

Hoagie turned around and said "Like I was saying, hey Kuki. How was your summer?"

"It was great I had so much fun!" Kuki relied bouncing in her seat a little looking at both Hoagie and Abby taking in what they were wearing. Hoagie had lost a lot of weight and had gotten a little taller. He had ditched the pilots hat but still had the goggles and he was still wearing the same thing he used to as a kid. Abby now wore jeans but still had her famous red hat with her hair in a braid and blue sweatshirt. She had grown and was now the tallest girl in the group.

"What did you do?" Abby asked thinking that would be a question she would ask if she remembered the girl. Instead she saw Kukis expression turn to confusion then to worry the just no emotion.

Kuki tried to think of something she could say without mentioning the KND. That was all she did in the summer before the others were decommissioned. She figured it would be best to say that the group had hung out during the summer so she use the same question that she said to Nigel. "Seriously? Guys did I like miss the memo that were all going to forget everything for the first day of school?! What is up with you guys today?!" Secretly laughing inside when she saw her friends react to what she just said.

"Abby doesn't know what you mean." Abby said talking in third person sincerely confused as she thought there was nothing wrong with her question.

"Hello, we all spent the summer together. Remember our whole group?" Then she remembered something. The tree house was fixed so that only operatives could tell that it was an old KND base. She could tell them about that! "Guys come on. We hung out in Nigel's tree house all summer and your asking what I did?"

Abby was stunned she knew that this Kuki girl was familiar and the mention of a tree house seemed to spark her memory a little. "Oh right numbuh 5's sorry."

"Why did you say numbuh 5?" Asked Hoagie finally speaking up.

"Oh no what do I do?!" Kuki thought frantically.

"Abby doesn't know it just slipped out." she said confused by what she just said.

Then Kuki came up with a plan, she would tell them that they made a club and they call each other by numbuhs. "What do you mean numbuh 5? That's you code name for our club. Hoagie is numbuh 2, Nigel is numbuh 1, I'm numbuh 3, and Wally's numbuh 4." Hoping that the moon base wouldn't mind her telling them there numbers. It's not like she was telling them about the KND.

"Oh um right numbuh 5 knew that." She said still trying to comprehend all of this.

Just then the bell rang. Kuki was the first to the door and looked back at numbuh 1, 2, and 5 and said "see you guys at lunch!"

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 2! Did you all like it? I hope so. It was really fun to write this and I can't wait to post more chapters. Please review and all that good stuff! Till next chapter bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone heres the third chapter! I hope everyone likes it so far. I'm turning these into documents on the same day (well at least the first three chapters) because i already have them done and want to get them downloaded.**

-Kukis second period class-

When Kuki walked into the room of her study hall she saw Rachel aka numbuh 362 waving for her to come over. She still wore her tiger striped shirt but she now worn jeans and sneakers. She also didn't wear her helmet anymore unless she was at moon base. "Hey numbuh 3. How's the mission?" Rachel said whispering so only numbuh 3 could hear her.

"Good but I think numbuh 5 is remembering a little cause she accidentally said 'numbuh 5' instead of Abby when she was talking in third person." She told her leader.

The leader was shocked at hearing this but she knew she would have to tell Kuki sooner or later why she was letting numbuh 3 find her friends before her decommissioning. She thought that the subject wouldn't come up till the decommissioning but it looks like she must be told now. "Well you know how we gave you permission to find the others but not tell them anything about the KND?"

"Yeah, I swear all I mentioned was the tree house! Please don't decommission me early!" Kuki said her voice squeaking in fear.

"Kuki, calm down, your not getting an early decommission." Said numbuh 362 trying to calm the girl. "We were going to wait until your decommissioning to tell you this but since its come up I think it's better to tell you now. When you team mates went in to be decommissioned (I'm pretending that Kukis birthday is a lot later than the others so the other four got decommissioned at the same time.) it was supposed to be fake. We were planning to keep them for the new Teens Next Door but then the wrong button was pushed and their memory's were wiped. We did some research and apparently we hit a button we didn't know about and what that does is fog the memory not erase it. That's why when you mentioned the treehouse numbuh 5 remembered her number. We…"

"Hold up." Kuki interrupted "this is a lot to take in."

"I know and I'm sorry we didn't tell you at first but we thought it better to wait."

"So what your telling me to do is tell my friends about the KND?"

"Sort of, we want you do do subtle hints like you accidentally did with the tree house. The memories are activated by trigger words. The only problem is every trigger word is different for each person and we have no way of knowing what the word is." Numbuh 362 explain hoping the giddy girl knew what she was supposed to do.

"Ok great so I just have to try different things. I can do that. Can I mention the KND and TND?" Kuki asked.

"You mention that you in a club called KND but try not to go much more into it. Don't tell them they used to fight adults. But you can tell them about the delightful children." Rachel told her.

"Ok I think I got it. This is going to be crazy." Kuki thought to her self then told numbuh 362 "Ok I know what to do. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Oh there's Fanny." The supreme leader said chuckling a little at the girls name. Fanny still had her green sweatshirt that was somewhat like Kukis only numbuh 86s fit her and she had her orange skirt on. She wasn't wearing her helmet however and her hair had gone straight when she let it grow out.

"Oh Fanny come here!" Kuki half yelled.

Fanny headed of to the two blushing a little at her name looking like she was about ready to kill Kuki for yelling that. She walked right in front of Kuki and said in her Scottish (?) accent "please don't ever call me that in front of people." Gritting her teeth a little.

"Oh ok sorry numbuh 86." Kuki replied a little worried about what the head of decommissioning would do to her if she called her Fanny again.

"Numbuh 86 I order you to calm down and sit." Said numbuh 362 using her "I'm the leader so you better listen to me" tone.

"Yes sir!" Fanny said saluting. Then she sat down. As she did all three girls started giggling uncontrollably.

"So numbuh 3 how's the mission going?"

"Good and numbuh 363 jut told me about the whole decommissioning accident." She said a little bit teasingly.

" oh well did she tell you that it wasn't my fault. Someone let number 13 in." Fanny responded defending herself and her position.

"Ok ok calm down I wasn't blaming you I was just telling you that now I know about it." Kuki defended a bit scared of the girl.

"Ok good. So were you surprised to find out?"

"Um yeah it's not every day a KND operative is told they won't be decommission!" Kuki said excitedly just at the mention of keeping her memories.

"We have also decided that instead of pretending and taking you in and all the stuff it will be safer to fake the memory wipe with out you there. Since last time we ended up doing it for real." The Scottish (?) girl said.

"Oh yay I can't wait to start trying to jog their memories. This is going to be so much fun!" Kuki yelled very enthusiastically.

"Yeah it'll be really funny to watch those stupid boys be stupid." Fanny said having not completely grown out of her "boy are so dumb and stupid" stage.

"Really Fanny? That again? Get over it boys can be smart too!" Rachel told the boy raging girl.

"Fine whatever. " she said. Then she mumbled to herself, " but most boys are stupid."

"What did you just say Fanny?" Rachel inquired.

"Um nothing supreme leader sir. "

"That's what I thought."

The girls talked a little more and finally the bell rang. The teacher who had said nothing all study hall got up opened the door and got out of the way of the rushing ninth graders worried about being late to their next class.

(Nothing really happen through out the rest of the day so I'm just going to skip right to lunch.)

**And thats the end of the third chapter. I don't know yet how long this story is going to be since I'm doing the chapters by the new periods or change in location. So yeah anyway review and all that. Have a nice day! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is part 4. Sorry it's really long but i mean not much happens at lunch to stop them from talking so yea. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and now I have some shout outs I have to do.**

Derekjohnd999- (hope i got that right) Thanks so much for being the first person to review this story. Not to get sappy but it means a lot to me. Oh and also thank you for following this story and adding it to your fav list! Your truly awesome!

AngeLight952- Thanks so much for being the first person to and this to your alerts.

**Alright now on with the story and also anyone who reviews will get a shout out so get to reviewing!**

**- Lunch - **

Wally walked in to the cafeteria looking around looking for the girl, Kuki, he had run into earlier. They had a couple of classes together but never got the chance to actually talk. Which had disappointed Kuki because she was excited to drop some bombs and help sector v get their memory back.

When he couldn't find her he decided to get his lunch then look for her. He went through the line and got pasta with meatballs "after all what's pasta without meatballs?" He thought to him self as he went thought the rest of the line. He picked up some chips and a water bottle. He entered his code to pay for his lunch and then walked outside to see if Kuki was out there. Sure enough when he stepped outside he saw her sitting on the grass with her lunch sitting in front of her. Wally noticed that she got almost the same thing as him but she had pretzels instead of chips and ice tea instead of water. " Hey Kuki!" He said as he got closer to the (is she Asian or Chinese?).

"Hey numbuh 4! Look we got identical lunches! Except I think you have more meatballs then me." Kuki said with a giggle. She had tried to work his number into the convo and then surround it with other things so it wouldn't seem that weird.

"Huh yeah would you look at that…" he began to trail off because what he had just called her confused him. "Wait did you just call me numbuh 4?"

"Drat he noticed. It's ok just tell him what you told the others in English." Kuki thought to herself then she said out loud, "because that's your numbuh… remember our club. The KND?" She said hoping that would trigger something and it did, the look on Wally's face gave it away.

All the sudden a few memories came back to him in a flash. He saw the tree house where he used to spend most of his time and he saw a memory of Kuki chasing him around screaming at him to give her back her rainbow monkey. He remembered the whole sector V and their numbuhs along with Rachel, Fanny, and Patton. He didn't remember the part about fighting adults however. "Oh yeah of course Ah totally forgot. Ah can't believe it." He said stunned at what he has remembered.

"Well don't just stand there like I weirdo. Sit down." Kuki said as she moved her feet to Indian style.

Wally sat down while looking around to see if he could find numbuh 1,2,5, Fanny, Rachel, and Patton. "Hey have you seen the others?" Asked Wally.

"No I haven't seen Abby or Hoagie since 4th period and I haven't seen Nigel, Rachel, Patton, and Fanny since first and second period." (**Oh yeah I forgot to mention this but Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Nigel, and Kuki share second period but I couldn't think of anything to write when Kuki saw Patton so were just going to say that he hasn't had his brain washed yet and that he's going to be a part of the TND.) **Kuki told the blonde.

"Oh, I think Nigel was in my last period so he should be around here somewhere." Just as he said that him and Rachel walked outside also looking for Kuki. (However they had not met yet and Nigel didn't know Rachel.) Numbuh 362 saw Numbuh 3 and 4 first and walked over to them. While she was doing this Numbuh 1 also saw Kuki and started walking over to her.

"Hey Kuki! Hey Wally!" Said Rachel as she sat down next to Kuki with Wally across from her.

"Hey Numbuh 362." Wally responded shocking Rachel for she didn't know he remembered her number.

"I said KND and his face got all funny. I think it was one of his trigger words because he remembers our numbers." Kuki whispered into Rachel's ear filling her in on what she had missed.

"Oh ok that makes sense. Oh here comes Nigel maybe KND will work on him too." Rachel whispered back with hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah ok I'll try but you said it yourself, they words are probably all different. But you know some have to be the same right?"

"Yeah of course. That only makes sense since KND is a big part of his past. Maybe we should wait till everyone else is here though before you try it that way we can see who it works with."

"Of course now hush Nigel's getting closer." Kuki said ending their whispered conversation.

"Hey Kuki." Nigel said as he sat down next to Rachel looking from her to Wally wondering who they were but not saying anything incase it made Kuki suspicious of anything.

"Hey Numbuh 1!" Kuki said looking up at the bald boy hoping that saying his number would regain some of his memory and it did. The British boy was shocked because all of the sudden he remembered who the other two people were that were sitting near him.

"Hi Numbuh 362 and 4." Nigel said now that he remembered their numbers.

"Hey mate." Wally said while getting a brief flash of a memory with Nigel in it.

"How's your first day going Nigel?" Rachel asked while looking at her crush hoping he would soon fully remember her.

"Good, crazy confusing though. This school is sooo big, I keep going the wrong way." Nigel said looking at the girl while feeling something more than friendship towards the girl. Then as quickly as it came it left leaving Nigel questioning why did he have that feeling.

"That's why you should have come in with me during the summer to go through you schedule silly" Kuki told the boy.

"Yeah I know Kuki I should have but I didn't think the school would be this confusing!" Replied the brit (Sorry if this offends and British people. I don't see how it would but just putting that out there.)

"Wow defensive much?" Rachel asked Numbuh 1 slightly giggling at how defensive Nigel was being.

"Never mind," Nigel said as he turned around to look for Abby and Hoagie, "Oh guys there's Abby and Hoagie."

"Oh yeah! Hey Abby, Hoagie! Over here!" Kuki shouted across the clearing.

"Ok girl we're coming just hush." Abby said as she made her way over to the perky girl.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." Kuki said blushing a little once she realized she had just yelled to her friends in the presence of total strangers.

"Hey numbuh 5." Rachel said to the African American when she sat down between Hoagie and Nigel. (Oh yeah I forgot to mention Wally's sitting next to Kuki.) Trying the same thing Kuki had with Nigel. Surprisingly enough it worked! But not just on numbuh 5 but numbuh 2 as well. For numbuh 2 it reawaked his former crush on Abby. Abby remember quite a bit like Wally had at the mention of the KND. Memories flashed in her head as she took in what she was seeing. One of her memories was of her sitting in her room watching her sister from the roof of her room try to suck information out of Abby's brain but only succeeding in getting who knows what out of a fake doll that was made to look like Abby (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T). "What a weird memory." Abby thought to herself as the next memory started. This time is was from when Rachel called for a game of tag. She sees herself fighting Hoagie trying to tag him before time ran out and she was stuck as leader. (Operation I.T.) She finally tricked him and flew away before he could tag her back. "And that one was even weirder she thought as the last memory started to play. It looked like a normal memory except she was in a huge tree house. She was sitting in her room listening to her IPod when Hoagie came in. Then just like that the memory ended.

Kuki and Rachel traded smiles for they could see the look on Abby's face that told them everything. Abby had recovered some of her lost memory. She finally snapped out of it and started to say something but her voice failed to cooperate. She cleared her through and tried again.

"Yeah hey numbuh 362" having also remembered her, Fanny, and Patton and their numbers. (However I'm not as smart and forget Patton's numbers so he'll just be Patton for now.) However she still seemed a little distant for she was thing about the new memories she had just received.

"Hey has anyone see Patton and Fanny?" Asked Kuki eager for them to get here so the whole group would be together.

"Yeah their over there." Rachel said turning to Kuki and quickly putting her hand over the eager girls mouth before she shouted again.

"Sorry, I swear I wont yell this time." Kuki mumbled through Rachel's hand.

"Ok good girl. Now I'll get them to come over here, ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah ok that's fair." Kuki responded hanging her head a little.

"Hey Fanny, Patton over here." Rachel said just loud enough so that they could here her. When they spotted her they nodded their heads at her to let her know they saw them and started heading over to the others.

"Hey guys what's up?" Patton asked when he sat down next to Wally.

"Nothing really we were just talking and stuff. What are you two up to? I mean Fanny you actually walked next to a 'stoopid boi'". Rachel said teasing her best friend.

"Oh shut up numbuh 362." Fanny said while sitting down next to SURPRISE Patton. "He's still just a stoopid boi."

"Ah ha, Ok, Sure." Kuki said also teasing the Scottish girl.

"Ok Kuki I'm going to pretend we had planned to met at the tree house today so I can mention the KND hopefully it'll help." Rachel said again whispering into Kuki's ear.

"Ok I'll tell Fanny and Patton." Kuki whispered back since Fanny and Patton where right next to her. "Hey you two come here." Kuki said to them in a hushed tone. They formed a little circle and Kuki filled them in on what was going on and what they had missed even the part about Abby remembering a little bit.

"Hey what are you three whispering about?" Asked Nigel wondering why these people who apparently were supposed to be his best friends were keeping secrets from him and the others.

"Oh I was just um… asking them about the back to school sleepover in you tree house tonight." Kuki told him while looking apolitically at Rachel since she had taken her job but Rachel just shook her head and mouthed "it's ok" when Nigel wasn't looking.

"What sleepover?" asked Nigel not really caring at this point if Kuki thought his forgetting was weird.

"You know the one that we always have the night after the first day of school?" Kuki said. She then realized that she had re-jogged her teammates memories a little. They all saw the same memories but from different points of views. It was like a collage of all the first day of school sleepover they had ever had as the KND. The other four who still had their memories looked at each other and traded a look of amusement and pleasure but the others didn't see this for they were caught up in their memories. Just then the bell that signaled lunch D was over rang snapping sector V out of their memories.

"Oh I guess it's time to go." Nigel stated when he heard the bell.

"Yep." Said a frowning Kuki sad the fun had to end. Then she perked up at the thought of the sleep over. "See you at your house after school numbuh 1!" Kuki yelled as she skipped off in the direction of her next class.

"Yeah see you then guys." Abby told the rest of them as she followed Kuki since they had the same class next. The others said the same and all headed off to their next class.

**And... That's the end of this chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and also don't forget I still need and idea for the acronym. And reviews equals shout outs so get typing. C(: Love Ya'll Bye! **

**Oh and chapter 5 will be up very soon I have it done but I want to space these chapters out a little so I still have stuff to post even on days when I don't have time to work on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5: Arrival - This one takes place in different areas so that's why this chapter is chapter five and not a place like Kukies house other wise I think you would kill me for making super short chapters. So with that said lets get on with the story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND OTHERWISE THIS WOULD BE AN EPISODE!**

* * *

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow monkeys," Kuki hummed under her breathe as she started walking over to Nigel's house. Nothing had happened since lunch and she was excited to see what tonight would bring. Abby who was next to her look at the girl whose humming was getting annoying. She had already grown out of the toy and now the theme song drove her CRAZY!

"Kuki, can you please stop humming the rainbow monkey song?" Abby asked politely so as not to hurt the girls feelings.

"Oh ok sorry numbuh five I forgot you didn't like them anymore." Said Kuki as her expression depressed a little.

"It's ok numbuh three no need to feel bad." Numbuh five said not liking seeing her friends sad.

"I know I was just thinking about something" Kuki told her which was true. She was worried that some of her sectors memories would never be regained.

"What?" Abby inquired wondering what could possibly be making her friend sad.

"Oh nothing just thinking about the past and stuff. Nothing you need to worry about." Kuki told her friend not being able to tell her the real reason.

"Oh ok. Hey look I can see the tree house from here!" Abby said while sighting the huge house.

"One thing I will never know is how his parents let a tree grow in their house and how they didn't notice when our tree house got destroyed. (Operation G.R.O.W.-U.P.)" Stated Kuki wondering how they ever got away with it. Only after she said it did she realize that Abby probably didn't remember that mission.

"Oh um yeah weird." Abby said not remembering that. Then all of the sudden she stopped walking and began having a flash back. It was the time when she got a lice infested hat from the D.C.F.D.T.L. and they had to fill the hole tree house with cheese. Kuki looked at the girl smiling knowing she had just brought back a memory. When Abby finally snapped out of it and said to Kuki. "Oh and remember the time that we got those hair eating lice and we had to fill the whole tree house up with cheese? How no one noticed that I'll never know."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! That was sooo hard to clean up." Kuki said giggling at the memory going through her mind. It was of her and Wally throwing cheese at each other while they were trying to clean up the house.

"Yeah it really was." Laughing along with her remembering how they had to send some of their stuff in to get specially cleaned.

"Numbuh 2 didn't have his bed for a week after that because they couldn't get the cheese out of it." Numbuh 3 said wondering if Abby remembered this.

"Yeah but the hardest thing to clean was all your rainbow monkeys. Man you had so many!" Remembering Kuki's cheese filled room and seeing Wally and Kuki fight with the cheese they had just cleaned off the stuffed animals getting it back on the same ones they had just cleaned. "You and Wally ended up throwing any cheese you got off back at each other and back on to the monkeys." Abby said, laughing at the image of the two of them fighting with the cheese. Kuki laughed along with her as they approached Nigel's mailbox. Kuki opened it and pulled out the control panel and typed in the password while Abby watched unable to keep the look of surprise off of her face. Kuki smirked a little at Abby's reacting to the stairs suddenly coming out of the tree house towards them. They climbed up the stairs and went in the door that was waiting at the top of the steps. Once they had closed the door behind them the stairs retracted back to wherever it is they came from.

As Abby looked around the room she noticed that she remembered a lot of this from the memory she had had earlier.

"Hey Nigel! Me and Numbuh 5 are here!" Kuki shouted not sure where the leader was.

-**Down stairs in Nigel's house-**

"Hey chap I think you best be getting up to your tree house. I think I say some of your friends go up there a few seconds ago." Nigel's dad told him. Nigel who was getting drinks to bring up looked surprised at the fact that they had some how gotten up there without coming in the house.

"Oh ok dad, see you later." Nigel said over his shoulder as he started up to the house through the house entrance still trying to figure out how his friends had gotten in. just as he got in the tree house he heard Kuki yelling "…are you" Only hearing half of what she said he decided to go look for the girl. So with the drinks still in his hands he walked around the tree house not really knowing where he was going. Finally he turned a corner and found a kitchen. That was also where Kuki and Abby had gone.

"Hey numbuh 1! Sorry we didn't come in through your house we used the mailbox." Kuki said again forgetting that Nigel of all people had no memory of the KND or the tree house or the entrance in the mailbox.

"Oh ok that fine." Nigel said pretending to know what his friend was talking about but Kuki could hear confusion in his voice, which wasn't something she was used to hearing when it came to numbuh 1.

* * *

"Numbuh 362 are you sure I'm allowed here? I'm not usually invited to these kind of things." Fanny asked her supreme leader her voice heavy with doubt and concern. She felt as if she didn't belong at the sleep over.

"Of course Fanny and for goodness sakes call me Rachel tonight ok Fanny?" Rachel told the abrasive girl wanting to drop formalities tonight. She knew her friend well and knew that if things we more laid back Fanny would act more pleasant. She had seen it happen before.

"Yes sir numb…"Fanny started then trail off when she got a sharp look from Rachel. "I mean ok Rachel." Fanny corrected herself.

"Ok now come on we need to met Patton, Hoagie, and Wally." Rachel said while starting to walk faster.

"Ok, ok calm down. We'll get there in time." Fanny said having to ran a bit to catch up to her friend and begin walking in pace with her.

"I know but Abby and Kuki are already there so I don't want to keep them waiting for long." She told the redhead. Being the supreme leader made her used to trying to please everyone and not have to keep them waiting for very long. She didn't like displeasing anyone. Just as she said that the tree house came into view and she started to relax and eventually returned to her normal pace.

"Hey guys." Rachel waved when she got close enough to them that she didn't have to shout.

"Hey Rachel, Fanny." Patton said to the two girls.

"You know you could have gone in without us right?" Rachel half asked half told the boys. Neither of them wanted to admit that they forgot the code to the stairs because none of them wanted to be yelled at by Fanny for being "Stoopid Bois."(Sorry I cant really figure out have to write boys with her accent so yeah I'm just going to write bois cause that looks right. Ok now back to the story.)

"Yeah we know we just um… wanted to wait for you so we could all go in together." Patton said in fear of being yelled at by Fanny. Rachel just nodded and mouthed "Fanny?" Patton gave a small nod and Rachel understood. (Oh I just wanted to say that for the rest of this chapter I think I'm just going to use their names since Rachel "said" she wanted it to not be formal.)

"Ok well then what are you waiting for type in the code already so we can go up." Fanny demanded directing her command at the boys but instead Rachel stepped up.

"Here I'll put it in," Rachel said as she walked over to the mailbox. She repeated the same process Kuki had and in seconds the stairs were reaching down at the earth. "Ok common guys it's time to join the party!" Rachel said as she started running up the stairs with the others following close behind.

* * *

**And thats the end of this chapter! This was sort of just a space filler but it has significance. The next one will come out soon but I'm a little disappointed that this story isn't getting many reviews. Ah maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe its just cause this is my first story. I don't know. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop updating. I swear. The next one will be out soon I promise. Love y'all! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Chapter 6: Where's Wally? -**

** Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ive been really busy working on my Halloween costume (I know I know it's early to be working on it but mine is really hard to do) anyway I've been doing that and I've had a TON of school work so anyway. Here's chapter 6. Ive had this one done for awhile but like I said I just havent had time to update it so I hope y'all like it and I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND if I did why would I be writing fan fictions?**

"Ok common guys it's time to join the party!" Rachel said as she started running up the stairs with the others following close behind. Rachel couldn't help but think about the sectors leader Nigel Uno as she ran up the steps. They reached the top of the stairs in a matter of seconds and Rachel had to put her thoughts on hold suddenly wishing she had walked up so she could have thought for longer. Fanny reached around Rachel and pushed the door open seeing Rachel wasn't going to do it. They whole group stepped inside and Wally who was at the back of the group turned around once he was inside to see the stairs coming back in to the tree house. He closed the door and utters "Whoa." under his breath surprised at how high-tech this place was.

Rachel, Fanny, and Patton knew exactly where they were going and forgot that the others didn't. While Hoagie and Wally were looking around the hall they were in with amazement the other three continued to walk towards the kitchen following the sound of voices.

"Hey guys I thought you would never get here!" Kuki half shouted as she got up from her seat and ran over to give Rachel and Fanny a hug. Fanny looked shocked that Kuki had hugged her. She had never been hugged by anyone but her family and Rachel. Her shocked look though melted into happiness when she remembered that Kuki had said they were friends the last time Fanny had tried to have a sleepover. (Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R.)

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. I had to try to figure out my locker so I can use it tomorrow." Rachel told the perky girl returning the hug. Kuki finally released the two and looked behind them with confusion written all over her face.

"What wrong?" Fanny asked when she saw Kukis expression.

"Um where's Wally and Hoagie? Didn't they come with you?" Kuki asked them.

"Yeah they …" Rachel started to say but the trailed off when she noticed they were no were to be found, "Oh my god! We left them alone!" Rachel exclaimed. Abby and Nigel looked at them in confusion not knowing what the big deal was.

"Guys why are you freaking out? They should know their way around here after all we all hung out here all the time." Abby told them still not getting what was wrong.

"Riiightt. Well just in case I think me, Rachel, and Fanny should go look for them. Girls?" Kuki said while turning to face the two who both had slightly panicked expressions on their faces. They nodded to the girl realizing they were dangerously close to Kukis bad side.

"Yeah let's go find them so we can get started." Rachel said actually feeling fear even though Kuki was lesser ranked then her. You never and I mean never want to get on Kukis bad side. (Example Operation L.I.C.E)

Kuki turned on her heel and started walking towards the entrance she had come through hoping the two were still there. "How could you leave them behind?!" Kuki yelled turning to face the girls with fire in her eyes with tears hiding behind her anger. (You'll find out why she's so mad soon.)

"Well they should have followed us!" Rachel retorted getting a little fired up.

"So, you should have made sure they were following you. They could be finding the KND weapons right now!" Kuki yelled furious that one little mistake could take her friends away. "If they find out about the adult fighting thing from the weapons instead of just remembering they'll bolt before we can even try to help them understand! We can't let them find anything important!" Kuki yelled as she started walking again. Rachel and Fanny looked at each other with guilt. (Sorry to interrupt but do you get it now? If you don't then leave me a PM and I'll try my best to explain it to you. Now back to the story.)

"Sorry Kuki, but you know how dumb Wally is. It'll be amazing if he finds anything." Fanny said loving that she could slip in the fact that she thinks boys are stupid.

"Yeah, but what about Hoagie?" Kuki asked, again stopping to face the red head.

"Um well um I don't know." Fanny said swallowing, scared for her life.

"He's the one that made all the weapons for goodness sakes!" Kuki yelled.

"Kuki calm down ok, they were only gone for a couple of seconds. I doubt anything happened. If it had I think we would know by now." Rachel told the angry girl while trying to calm her.

"Ok, I guess you're right. Let's just find them so I can stop worrying." Kuki responded calming down a little. Just as she said that Wally and Hoagie both came around the corner looking at everything, even normal boring stuff, in wonder.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled while she practically jumped on him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Kuki. Kuki. Kuki!" Wally yelled as the girl choked him with her hug. "Kuki! I… can't… breath." He managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry Wally." Blushing a little as she released him from her hug.

"It's ok. So were do we go now? Me and Hoagie got a little lost." Wally stated once he got his breath back.

"To the kitchen of course. Common!" Kuki said, back to her old self now that she realized that the two boys hadn't found anything related to the KND.

"See I told you it would be fine." Rachel whispered into her ear as the five of them walked back toward the kitchen.

"I know, I'm sorry Rachel. It's just; I can't stand to think that they might not be my friends any more. Especially Wally." Kuki answered saying the last part supper quietly to make sure Rachel was the only one that heard. She blushed slightly at the mention of her crushes name then looked up as they reached the entrance to the kitchen. (She had put her head down to cover her blush in case you were wondering.)

"We found them!" Fanny announced as she walked in to the room holding her head high as if she had just decommissioned someone who had put up a big fight.

"Yep and we're all in one piece." Rachel said while directing hidden meaning to Patton to let him know the boys hadn't found anything. He nodded to show her he understood. He then cleared his throat and addressed the group.

"Ok, now that we're all here I think we should start any homework we have so there's nothing bothering us the rest of the sleepover." Patton said knowing he already had homework in at least three classes.

"I second that! My teachers are crazy! It's the first day of school for god sake!" Kuki exclaimed then started muttering to herself something about her teacher and how unfair it was.

"Abby thinks so too." Abby said agreeing with the two while others joined in saying they too had tons of homework. Soon they were all working on their homework so they could have a school free night.

**And that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you all like it. Sorry for all the space fillers though, but the next chapter is going to be when things actually start to happen. As always, please review! Bye love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Chapter 7: Sleepover! -**

** I thought that since I've been so behind I would post 2 chapters today but ya'll have to wait for a while till i post the next one cause I actually have to write it. lol!**

**Ok so this is the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. The one where the sleepover actually turns into a sleepover. So without further adu I give you Chapter 7: Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes ;)**

"Done!" Shouted Kuki and Wally at the same time.

"Abby's done too!" Abby shouted as she wrote down the last answer to her math problems.

"I… am… done!" Patton said as he wrote down the last French verb on his paper.

"Me and Nigel are done too!" Rachel said as she finished helping him on his history homework.

"I was done awhile ago." Hoagie stated while turning in his swivel chair.

"Same here!" Said Fanny who had already started putting her books back in her bag. The other started to do the same then lined their bags up against the wall near the front door to the tree house. (The one that everyone but Nigel used.)

"Ok so now that our homework is done what exactly do you propose we do Patton?" Nigel asked.

"Um I don't know. Why do I have to choose?" Patton asked the Brit.

"I don't know I just thought that you had an idea or something since you suggested we do our homework." Nigel took him.

"Oh well I don't really have any ideas." Patton said.

Kuki then spoke up and said, "Oh I know we can play … … … … Truth or Dare!" having paused for a while for dramatic affect.

"Ok, Abby's ok with that if everyone else agrees." Abby said.

"Ok great! Does everyone else agree?" Kuki asked crossing her fingers.

No one wanted to be the one to say no so they all just agreed and after a few minutes to get snacks and such they were all regrouped and sitting in a circle. Wally was next to Kuki of course, Rachel was next to Nigel, Fanny was next to Patton, and Abby was next to Hoagie.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Kuki asked the group.

"Why don't you go first since this was your idea?" Patton asked.

"Ok, fine I'll go first. Umm dare." Kuki said surprising everyone since she usually always says truth.

"Ok who has a dare for Kuki?" Abby asked looking around the room. Fanny who was sitting next to Abby leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Whatever Fanny's dare was had to be good because a huge smile formed on Abby's face as she listened to the dare. "Ok this is going to be good." Abby said smiling almost evilly. "We dare you too," Abby paused for affect as Kuki had done early making the girl shift worried about what the dare would be. "Kiss Wally!" Abby said before bursting into giggles along with Rachel and Fanny.

"Wha… but…I…no I …um." Kuki stammered trying to figure a way out of this so Wally wouldn't know she liked him. Now that his memories were gone Kuki was pretty sure that Wally didn't like her if he ever had. She shouldn't be so sure though because something was going on in Wally's … lets just say brain.

"Woah wait what? Was she just dared to kiss me?" He thought to himself. "I don't even like her like that." But just as he thought that he was overcome with the wave of emotions that flew at him full force. Suddenly when he now looked at the girl he felt a great love for her. She looked almost entirely different to him somehow. Now he wanted her to kiss him but even without memories of his past life he was still the kid who acted cool and casual.

"Well are you going to do it? Or are you to chicken?" Fanny asked Kuki wanting to desperately see this.

"Well um I um I can't, yeah that's right I can't." Kuki said.

"Oh and why not?" Rachel asked loving to watch her friend squirm.

"Because I um I don't have Wally permission." Kuki answered saying the first thing that came to her mind but suddenly wished she had waited for the second thing.

"Oh right his permission. Wally does she have permission to kiss you?" Abby asked shooting him a "say yes or so help me Wallabee I'll kill you" look when Kuki had turned to look at him.

"Um I guess sure." He said looking down at the girl not able to summon his inner tough guy attitude.

Kuki just looked at him in surprise sure he would have said no. "Does that mean that he likes me back?" Kuki asked herself.

"Ok well there you go Kuki, you now have permission." Rachel said smiling her most innocent looking smile. "or you could go with the other dare." Rachel said.

"Um what's the other one?" Kuki asked hoping that it might be a less uncomfortable one. I mean of course she totally wanted to kiss him but she was worried it would make things weird between them.

"Kiss Patton." Rachel replied.

"Ok I guess I'll go with this one." Kuki said as she turned and planted her lips on Wally'.

-Kuki's point of view-

"Om god I can't believe I'm doing this!" Kuki thought excitedly as she felt her lips press up against his. His lips were soft and lasted like the fruit roll up he had just eaten.

-Wally's Point of view-

"Oh my gosh I cant believe she's actually kissing me he thought to himself when she pressed her lips to his. After a couple of seconds he melted in to the kiss and kissed her back.

-Normal POV (Whatever that is. Honestly don't know)-

The group watched in surprise that Kuki had actually done the dare. They were more surprised when they realized that Wally was kissing her back. Once Abby got over it she leaned back happy that she had helped get her to friend to possibly get together.

They kissed for about two minutes and as soon as they broke apart they both looked at their feet trying to hide their bright red faces. Kuki was the first to sit down and Wally soon followed sitting a little closer to Kuki than he had before they had kissed. Kuki still had her head down and was rubbing her arm trying to think of anything to say. Wally just sat there looking around the room then back down at his feet.

"Ok who's next?" Patton asked daring to break the silence. When he had spoken everyone jumped and Kuki and Wally looked up. Abby then stood up and walked over to the table where their food was.

"Hey Rachel, Fanny, wanna help Abby make a ton more popcorn?" Abby ask looking at Hoagie so he would understand to get the others to leave too so Kuki and Wally could be alone.

"Sure Abby!" Rachel said while dragging Fanny behind her.

"Oh hey wait you guys don't know how to use it." Hoagie said. "Let us come help you." With that everyone left the room except Kuki and Wally who were left alone.

"Their not very good and hinting at things are they?" Kuki said giggling softly.

"Yeah." Wally said still in shock of what happened.

"Look Wally I'm sorry but they made me do it." Kuki said looking up at him apologetically.

"Oh Kuki it's totally fine. I'm actually kind of glad you did." Wally admitted.

"Really?" Kuki asked, her eyes lighting up and get their sparkle back. Wally couldn't help but stare in to her eyes. He loved the way that they sparkled when she was happy.

"Yeah Kooks. The idea of you with someone else even for a dare makes my skin crawl." Wally confessed.

Kuki stared into his eyes for a while then leaned over a little and kissed him again. This time though was more romantic and gentler.

- in the kitchen -

"You hear anything Abby?" Hoagie asked while Abby had her ear to the door of the kitchen trying to hear what the two teens were saying to each other.

"Abby can't hear anything if your talking so hush!" Abby responded before turning back to the door. After a couple of minutes of not being able to hear anything really she decided that it was time to go back in.

"Ok Abby thinks we should go back in." She said then went to open the door. When they group looked in to the room they saw Kuki and Wally kissing again on the couch. They all quickly retreated back in to the kitchen. The second that Abby shut the door they all burst out in laughter.

"Wow who would have thought all they need was a truth or dare game!" Exclaimed Patton as well as he could while laughing.

"Abby and Fanny did. That's why we did it." Abby said having controlled her laughter.

- Back to Wally and Kuki -

The two broke away when they heard a door shut. They both looked at the same spot. The kitchen. Through the doors you could hear muffled laughter. Wally grinned at Kuki then looked back at the door laughing slightly under his breath.

"Should I tell them they can come back in now?" Wally asked turning back to Kuki.

"No. I think we should play a prank on them." Kuki said with a evil look on her face.

**Ohhh cliffy haha I know you guys are going to kill me for this but I just had to! I couldn't help myself! I mean come on could there be a more perfect cliff hanger? Haha anyway I hope y'all liked it. Like always review please! Love y'all bye! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! Are you ready to find out what Kuki and Wally are planning? Well good! Haha! Now let's get to the story so y'all can find out.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah, you know the drill**

* * *

"Should I tell them they can come back in now?" Wally asked, turning back to Kuki.

"No. I think we should play a prank on them." Kuki grinned evilly.

"Hum... ok, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**-In the kitchen-**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah I know..." Nigel was saying before he was interrupted by shouting.

"Is that Wally and Kuki?" Fanny wondered, alarm rising in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so." Abby answered, putting her ear to the kitchen door.

Even without having their ears on the door the others could hear what was happening perfectly.

They hear Kuki yell, "Wally! No!"

There was a ton of noise on the other side of the door. Then there was silence. All that was heard was Kuki's faint sobbing.

"Oh no. What do you think happened?" Rachel pondered.

"Abby doesn't know, but she's gonna find out." Abby said as she opened the door and walked out. She stood with her mouth hanging open at what she saw in front of her. Pillows were everywhere. There was broken glass from a window on the floor and sitting on the ground between the sofa and TV was Kuki, crying her eyes out. Abby and the others quickly ran over to the girl.

"Girl, what happened in here? Where's Wally?!" Abby panicked.

"He... he was ta... taken. Some guy come in and took him." Kuki managed to choke out in between sobs.

"What! Come on guys, let's go get that kid napper!" Rachel yelled, furious that they had stayed in the kitchen.

"No." Kuki croaked.

"What are you talking about Kuki?" Fanny question, being sweeter for a change.

"He said that if we tried to save him, he would kill him." Kuki announced.

(I had a much better story line involving father but then I remembered that some of them including Wally don't know who father is so :( yeah)

"So what, we have to save him!We can't let him get away with this!" Nigel said while clenching his fists.

"Well if you going to try to fight that guy, there's one thing you should know first." Kuki told them.

"What's that Kuki?" Hoagie asked in wonder.

"Oh nothing really, just that this is a prank!" Kuki proclaim while looking up at the roof yelling, "Hey Wally!"

"Hey Kuki!" The boy responded jumping down from his hiding place.

"Wait, What?!" Patton stuttered.

"WE PRANKED YOU!" The two loudly announced, in sync.

"That's what you get for spying on us!" Kuki giggled.

"That was not funny, Kuki! You had us so worried!" Rachel informed the laughing girl.

"I know, we could tell, and it was awesome!"

"Fine, we learned our lesson, ok? No more spying." Abby confessed.

"Good. Now either you can help us clean up or we can pull a much better prank on you." Wally threatened.

"No, no, we'll help. But you two can pick up that broken glass over there." Patton told them.

"Wally, you start picking up the big pieces and I'll get a broom." Kuki said, bouncing away.

In a couple of minutes, all the glass was picked up and the pillows were back in place.

"Ok so are we still gonna play truth or dare?" Kuki asked when they were finished cleaning.

"Yeah, sure." Abby agreed, sitting down where she was before all the chaos started. Everyone else followed her lead and soon everyone was sitting down. Except this time Wally and Kuki were snuggled up next to each other.

"So, who wants to start? And FYI Kuki is not allowed to do any of the dares." Rachel stated, not wanting to get a dare for her.

"Agreed." proclaimed everyone but Kuki and Wally.

"Fine, that's fair." Kuki smiled.

* * *

**Ok, and that's the end of this chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to work on the rest of this story but I'm getting a serious case of writers block. But don't worry, I'm still going to continue with this story, it might just take a little for the next update. Just hopefully not as long as my last one. Anyway thanks for reading. Love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
